


Tell Me

by RedRosesPurpleLilacs (orphan_account)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruSara Week 2019, Boruto Week, Boruto: Naruto the Movie, F/M, I Ship It, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, borusara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedRosesPurpleLilacs
Summary: Something's up, & Sarada wants to know.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Tell Me

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Sarada turned herself completely to face her stupid friend. He was acting like he had no idea of what she was talking about and that pissed her off even more than she already was. "You know what, you're not that stupid."

"Have it ever crossed your mind that I might be that stupid?" Boruto didn't even bother enough to open his eyes to look back at her. He was lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, only feeling the wind caress his face and making his hair dance in annoying but surprisingly funny ways. Sarada was beside him, sitting with her arms crossed and a mad look in her eyes that if Boruto was attentive to her movements he would know that his life was in danger. But he didn't care. Not today. Not when he finally had some time alone and with her, despite her constant complaints towards basically everything.

"I know you're not that stupid, Boruto." He opened his mouth to say something but Sarada cut him off. "And I know you better than yourself, don't try to argue."

"That's not even possible."

"Try me."

He sighed and decided to open his eyes. His gaze found hers in an instant and he knew exactly what she wanted by only one look. "Okay, what is up?"

"Something happened with you since the last mission." She stared inside his blue eyes while talking.

"You happened. I cannot even have a pleasurable afternoon without your constant questions and worries. I'm fine. You should just lie down at once."

"You're a liar."

"No, I'm not."

"Except that, I know you are."

He broke eye contact. "I'm not lying to you, I'm not that stupid."

"I know you aren't." She said with a smirk. Her tone was calmer and sweeter when she spoke again, her body no longer tense. She knew she just had to ask him in the right way and he would spit anything she wanted. "Now tell me what happened and we can just enjoy the afternoon doing nothing as you want."

He closed his eyes again and smirked. "I'm not telling you anything."

"I knew there was something!" She shouted, aggressively poking his arm with her index finger. "Now tell me!"

"Stop, Sarada! I can't!" He sat up holding her hand so she stops poking.

"Why would you have some secret you can't share with me? I'm still your best friend, right? So tell me."

He chuckled in response. "Quit it, already. As I said, there's nothing that you don't know left to share. You, yourself, said that you knew me better than I did and I particularly agree with that affirmation. Therefore, if I had something to tell you would know by now."

Sarada took a deep breath while staring at his pledging eyes looking for any sign that his words might be a lie and sadly she found none. Apparently, Boruto was being honest. "Fine, I accept the loss this time, but I'm not going to give up on that easily. You'll hear more, just not now. I don't wanna ruin our peace today."

That was all Boruto needed to hear before lying on the grass and close his eyes once again, this time accompanied by an unsure Sarada. She sighed and stared at the sky for a while, fidgeting nonstop, incapable of silencing her mind not even for a bit. Boruto on the other side was completely relaxed, even more, due to Sarada's silence which he learned to admire through the years – despite admiring her voice and her ability for always being right, of course. But he knew that whenever she was in silence that meant her mind was screaming.

"Why are you so anxious about?" Boruto said opening only one eye to see her.

"I'm not... I'm just wondering, rambling to be more accurate."

"About what? If it's a stressful subject you can think about it any other time, just don't do it in our free time."

"No, it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if... Well, I-I know a lot about you and..." She stuttered.

"And...?"

"I just wonder if you know me that well too," Sarada said and her words made Boruto sit up and chuckle a little while staring down at her.

"You're kidding. Of course, I know you!" He stopped for a second before continuing. "Except that... I don't always know how you really feel about things. We're always talking about how I feel and you always dodge when I ask about you." Sarada closed her eyes. She was not feeling like today was her day. "It's okay if you don't want to, I mean it." Boruto sighed. "I'm still your best friend, right?"

Sarada smiled and even though her eyes were closed she knew Boruto was smiling too. "Okay, lay again and we can talk about my feelings then." Boruto's grin grew wider while he did as she requested. "You can ask questions and I'll make my best to answer it, I promise."

"I like this." He started to get animated and Sarada only glared at him, measuring the mistake she was committing. "First question: how much the fact your dad was never close really hurt you?"

She pondered for a moment. "Nowadays? Not much. Back then? A lot. I had nightmares about it all the time and I couldn't talk to no one so it was scary. I didn't forget all, you know, I still feel it. Although now I understand better his reasons and that's enough to move on, I guess. Papa is nice to me and now I get to see him once in a while."

"Good, it's nice to know you're fine with all this. You shouldn't pay for your parents' mistakes. Now for the next question, why do you want to be Hokage?"

"I already told you that, idiot." Sarada giggled. "I want everyone in the village to be part of my family. I know it's hard to get there and it's a complicated important job but I want to do it and I'm ready to do everything that's required for me to accomplish my dream." She felt exposed to sharing her feelings that way but at the same time, she knew that they were safe with him.

"Well, the third question is..." Boruto turned his head to face Sarada properly before completing his sentence. "Do you like someone? I mean, boyfriend like."

Sarada blushed immediately "I'm not answering it. Next question."

He couldn't deny his heart was pounding inside his chest. That was the question he really wanted to know the answer but she decided not to give it. "Come on, Sarada! That's the dumbest one of the questions I made. Please answer!"

"It's not of your business. And why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Fine." His gaze switched to the sky.

"There are no more questions?" Sarada frowned her brows and glared him.

"No, you're not answering the ones I make so what's the point?" Boruto shouted.

"Okay, fine by me."

"Fine."

"Idiot." They fell in silence. And for a while, all they heard was the sweet sound of the trees being shaken by the wind. Although in her heart Sarada knew that if now wasn't the best time to share her feelings, then it would be hard to find such a perfect moment again. "I do like someone. I mean boyfriend like." She spoke really low, almost like a whisper, but she knew he managed to hear given to his sudden movement.

Both were blushing hard but avoiding look at each other therefore he didn't look at her when he spoke again. "See? It didn't hurt. Who is him, by the way?"

"It doesn't matter, really. He is an idiot. I give all those signs that I like him and I care for him, I even share personal thoughts with him, but he doesn't notice it." The next words were even lower. "I know he's an idiot, but he's my idiot."

Their heartbeats could be easily heard at this point, their confused and loud breaths demonstrate how important this moment was for them and they knew it. Boruto was thinking hard about how not to mess up like he usually does. He always thought he would be the one confessing first, he always thought she would deny him and that would be the end of their bond, he always thought he should wait more and more and more and right now he was at the point where he was procrastinating the confession. But life intervened in his planning and she confessed first. Sarada, on the other hand, was as calm as she could be, knowing that he was only taking his time to process things. She didn't mind, to be honest. Telling her feelings, her truth and secret feelings, felt like a realization and she also could use the time to be proud of herself for the courage.

"You still wanna know what happened and I couldn't tell you before?" Boruto broke the silence.

"Yes." She turned to him.

"You happened." He sighed. "You've been happening in my life every day for years now and I don't know what to do anymore."

Sarada laughed and she didn't even know why. It was just so good hearing his words that she needed to laugh. Soon Boruto started laughing together and they did it for a long time and for no specific reason besides true happiness.

"Something really happened, then? I knew you were lying." Sarada stated. Boruto stretched his arm to hold her hand. Sarada didn't fight – she wanted it too.

"Shut up." And again the air was filled with their laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and requests are open so comment below and I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll try to update soon. Leave a vote and comment, I'd be really happy if you did and that's it, until next time :)


End file.
